Lost From Reality
by Dragonwolfpup
Summary: Zaiah is a girl who stumbled across Gregory house by coincidence. However, it might not be a bad thing. Now Zaiah has to choose between fantasy and reality. It's up to her. Will she come home to her family, or will she become a permanent resident of Gregory house?
1. Arrival

"Ginger!" I called into the dark forest ahead of me.

I was looking for my dog. Earlier today, I had been walking her along the edge of the forest behind my house.

Since it was late, I was instructed to stay out of the forest, but in anger at my mom, and at life in general, I walked into the forest anyway.

As I walked along the path, I guess ginger saw a squirrel or something, and shot off, pulling her leash out of my hand, turning away from the trail and bounding off into the dark forest.

That's what got me here. Wandering through a part of the forest that I've never been through. An area with such dense trees that moonlight could just barely shine through. Luckily, there was a slight path in the dense foliage.

Struggling through the dark path, I kept calling for my grey and black bull mastiff, but received no answer.

'Maybe I should be getting back home.' I thought to myself as I turned around to face a wall of pure, thick, foliage that was clearly way too thick to push through.

Looking around, I saw that the whole forest around me had tired just as dense as it was behind me.

Turning back around, I decided that it was better to just get to the other end of this forest instead of getting swallowed by this forest.

After about an hour of walking, I came to a large, brown, window studded, brick building with a slightly menacing looking wooden castle-like door. Next to the door sat a single oil lamp that burned a dim orange light, making the sign above the door just barely visible.

"Gregory House" it read.

"A hotel in the middle of the forest? Eh, well, if I've seen a guy dancing naked in the street throwing skittles at people, then It's very plausible that someone would open a frigging hotel in the middle of a forest." I said as I knocked on the door. "Must be terrible for business though."

As I waited for someone to open the door, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mp3 player along with my headphones. Plugging the thing in, I put one bud in my ear and started playing why worry by set it off.

After a moment, the door creaked open in a way that wouldn't have been out of place in a horror movie.

Being a kind of stereotypical black girl, the alarms in my head went off, telling me to turn the hell around and clear the premise. However, I was tired. I needed a place to crash for now.

Carefully I walked into the hotel, and I was pleasantly surprised by what it looked like inside. Instead of the place being all decrepit and dirty like I expected, the place was oddly cushy and luxurious. Well kept too.

In the middle of the foyer were some red sofas and chairs that looked really comfortable in all honesty. They all surrounded a small coffee table with nothing but a vase with four buttercups in it, and a stack of magazines. Above all of this was a simple, but pretty, crystal chandelier.

Directly in front of me was a large wooden double door that seemed like the source of the smell of food that was in the air. On either side of the room was both a door and a staircase.

"Hello there. Welcome to Gregory House" someone next to me said.

I jumped and looked around in alarm.

I hadn't noticed the hotel's front seat next to the door, and by extension, the person, or should I say, rat, behind the counter.

"Oh my, you seem jumpy, best I don't spook you or you may just get scared to death." He said with a laugh at the end that slightly creeped me out.

"Uhhh hello, how much does it cost to stay here? I need a place to sleep for the night."

"No need to pay. Just being here is good enough." He said as he got out from behind the desk and grabbed a large keyring from off of a hook on the wall. ,"Come. I have a room waiting for you." There's that creepy laugh again. I swear. That laugh makes my hair stand on end.

He walked across the foyer to the door on the right side. Passing through it, we entered part of what I expected was a long hall. In front of me was a door labeled library.

We kept walking and turned the corner into the rest of the hallway. This hall was studded with doors on one side and windows on the other.

Soon we came to a door labeled with the number 205.

The rat unlocked the door and opened it up, revealing a small room that only housed a small bed on one side, and on the other, a desk, a dresser and a closet.

"This is your room. Here's your key." He said as he handed me a small brass key. ,"If you need anything, ask for Gregory mouse. That's me."

I nodded.

He smiled ,"Have a nice stay...Zaiah." He gave that laugh again and walked away.

I closed the door and turned around. I took out my earbuds and turned off my mp3, laying it on the desk. Then I slipped off my jacket and shoes, then collapsed into the bed.

Just as I was falling asleep, something occurred to me.

How did Gregory know my name was Zaiah?

XXXXXXXX A/N XXXXXXXX

Heyooo errbodeh!

Wassup!

Well lookie lookie. We've got a ghs story. Bet no one knows what this is. No one remembers this show even though it was freaking good. Well that's what I'm here for. If you want to see Gregory horror show, just look it up on YouTube. All of the episodes are there somewhere. Check it out! It's a really good show. Plus, it's not even scary. It's more of a psychological thing. It's weird.

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say,

Un-C ya l8tr peeplez!


	2. Meow Neko Zombie

The next morning, I woke to a loud yowl, accompanied with what sounded like claws on a wall coming from the room next to mine.

I jumped up in fear and somehow managed to fall to the floor.

I looked around.

A thin stream of sunlight was coming from the closed window. I reached towards it to pull it open, but something told me not to. I slowly lowered my hand onto the bed instead and pulled myself up.

Yawning, I stretched.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come In!" I said.

The door creaked open to reveal gregory mouse, who for some reason, had a large and bloody tear in his ear. The blood dripped down his face and snout to the floor, but he seemed to not notice at all. The only thing that gave away the fact that he knew that there was blood on his face was the fact that he twitched his whiskers slightly to flick it off before he spoke.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Did I wake you? Oh well." I opened my mouth to respond, but he kept truckin, not even allowing me to get any words in. ,"The room next door holds a resident named Neko zombie. He was a beautiful cat that belonged to a family who lived in that room. One day, he was left behind and woke up all stitched! His eyes, ears, everything! Stitched up like a quilt!"

I gasped. Who would do such a thing to a poor kitty cat?

"No one knows who did it." Gregory said quietly, answering my thought. ,"But whoever did might still be here. I would watch out if I were you."

"Cue the creepy laughter" I thought to myself as he finished his sentence. Suddenly an image flashed into my mind of gregory holding up a sharp sewing needle, and plunging it into a defenseless cat's flesh, sewing its mouth shut.

When the short vision disappeared, I took a small step away from the smiling animal, My eyes once again flickering to his torn ear.

"My dear, what's wrong?" He said, his smile revealing his sharp rat teeth, and his chilling laugh making me feel very uneasy.

I forced myself to squeak out an answer. ,"Uhhh...I'm...fine."

"Good." He said simply, turning away and walking out of the door.

Before he left, however, he turned to me.

"I might suggest to stay out of other rooms. Who knows, get caught in the wrong place, and you might be stitched up too."

With that, he left, his creepy laugh fading as the door closed.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Note to self, Gregory is creepy as all get out. Stay away from him."

I opened my door and looked out.

Swiveling my head side to side slowly, I looked down the hall to see if gregory had left yet.

He had, but I now heard a new voice. It was clearly a male voice, but slightly higher. Like, middle of puberty high.

I looked down the left side of the hall, towards the library, and saw a white boy who looked about my age. He was wearing a yellow, red, and purple striped pullover with a purple and pink hood. The pullover had "The Judgement Day" on the front. He was carrying what looked like a large and heavy-looking dumbbell on his shoulders with absolutely no effort, which was surprising, given that the kid looked no bigger than a twig.

Hanging from either side of the dumbbell was a cage attached to a chain. The left cage held a glowing yellow dollar sign, while the other cage had a glowing red heart.

He walked down the hall at a steady pace yelling ,"Do you know, who I am, they call me Judgement Boy!"

I suddenly noticed a the noise of something dragging on the ground, and looked at the kid's legs.

In the space between his highwater black jeans and his purple sneakers, grey cuffs were clamped around his ankles. The cuffs were chained to heavy balls that dragged behind him, hindering him in absolutely no way.

He repeated his call once again, his voice bouncing off of the walls.

Somewhere unseen, I heard a door open and a smooth female voice said for him to be quiet, and slammed the door.

He stopped, looking down the hall, then his eyes slid to me.

A shiver shot down my spine the second that the boy's hard gaze met my own through his black rimmed glasses.

I gasped slightly and slipped back into my room, quickly shutting the door.

My heart pounded with fear. Something was very wrong here. Gregory, That boy, That cat. Who knows what else was here?

I shook my head.

"No. I'm just freaking out because I want to go home. That's it. They are not evil. Get yourself together Zaiah." I thought to myself, allowing a nervous smile to slide onto my face.

"Psst." Someone whispered faintly.

I jumped slightly, Looking around my room frantically.

"Hey, Over here." Said the voice again, A painting on the left side of my room moving slightly.

After a moment's hesitation, I walked over and lifted up the painting wearily.

I was met with a white cat. But not just any white cat, this cat had patches of other colors stitched onto him. One of his ears being light grey while the other was black.

He blinked at me with orange eyes which were mostly stitched up around the corners. His mouth was the same way. It was obvious that some of the stitches had either been cut or pulled out.

He meowed a gentle "Hi" at me, and I freaked out.

I scrambled away from the painting, my eyes wide, and fear turning my blood to ice.

Neko Zombie. The brutally stitched up cat who gregory was talking about earlier.

"Rude. You could at least say hello back." He meowed indignantly.

The painting moved aside again, once again revealing Neko Zombie's mutilated face.

"So. You're the new guest. Scrawny, weak, dislikes reality. The usual" He observed.

I felt very offended by his first two comments, but was confused by the last two. What did he mean by that?

His orange gaze burned into me, and I realized that he was expecting me to say something.

Quickly, I forced myself to ask where I was.

Neko Zombie chuckled.

"That's easy."

His amused smile dropped to make way for an emotionless expression as he began to speak again.

"This is Gregory House. It's a hotel if you haven't guessed. Run by the main man, Gregory. There aren't usually a lot of visitors, but we get a new one every time an old one becomes a permanent resident..." He faltered slightly, but continued. ,"The only reason people come here is when they want to escape reality."

I nodded.

A faint yell of ,"Do you know, who I am? They call me Judgement Boy!" came from the outside in the hallway.

Neko Zombie sighed and looked towards the door. "That's Judgement boy. Well, you probably already know that by now what with him shouting it at all hours of the day."

His eyes slid back to me.

"Geez, you look like the living dead." He nodded towards my MP3 player on my desk. ,"Maybe you should relax a bit. You're gonna need to be calm if you wanna get out of here."

I nodded. He had a point. Slowly and dazedly I walked over to my abandoned MP3 player and suck the buds in my ears. However, when I tried to turn the thing on, It had no juice left. The stupid thing was dead.

I looked around the room and saw an outlet next to the desk that I could use to charge it, but I had forgotten my charger at home.

"Well shit. My charger's not here. What am I gonna do?" I looked at Neko Zombie "Neko, do you have a charger for my MP3?"

He shook his head.

,"Gregory might have one." He meowed at me.

"Great. Gregory totally isn't the last person I would want to see right now." I grumbled sarcastically as I walked towards the door.

I opened it up and was met with the glint of a giant silver knife as it slashed through the air directly towards me.

Note: For the purpose of this story, some characters will be described as human-like. Except for a few characters like Neko Zombie and catherine, most other characters will be human.


End file.
